Nothing Can Keep Us Apart
by Polska
Summary: Back then they were together, in the future they'll be together, and for the moment they're together—nature decides to take a different course and changes everything. ON HIATUS. being rewritten.
1. Prologue

**Nothing Can Keep Us Apart**

**Prologue**

She was Daphne Blake, the coolest girl in school. They hated to love her as much as they loved to hate her, because she was as endearing as she was unattainable. She was a perpetual star, the beautiful, too-nice-to-be-real cheerleader doted upon as though her acceptance would mean they could be as flawless as she was. She was subtle in disguising her faults. Her shield of civility was her one acknowledgement of how important their admiration was to her. Eventually it would shatter.

Fred Jones was Coolsville High's quintessential football star. He was the prototypical male alpha dog, blond, built, and beautiful. He crowned the hierarchy as his redheaded counterpart did, settled atop a social ladder of unremitting beautiful people. He was everything they wanted, and everything they craved. He was destined for greatness, as they realized he would always be, and was to be treated with the same grace. They did not know he would one day choose the wrong path.

They revered Velma Dinkley as an intellectual Goddess, or shunned her as an overly smart nerd. She did not acknowledge the latter, feeling content to mould into her role as the resident genius. She was known by her oddly endearing pageboy haircut and thick-framed glasses, ever the picture of the prototypical scholar. As it was, she remained aloof and calm, disregarding whatever smarmy comment was sent her way with a cocked eyebrow and a witty remark. They assumed she would never look back on Coolsville High.

Norville Rogers, who hid his name under the guise of Shaggy, cowered behind a shell of languidness and timidity. He was a born-again hippie, the archetypal love child of the sixties. His figure was disproportional, tall, thin, and gangly, and his chin was spattered with a perpetual patch of stubble. He was known for his eating habits (or gorging habits), and his pet Great Dane, Scooby-Doo, who sometimes acted more human than he did. They thought there wasn't much for him anywhere.

They fought their stereotypes and bounded through thick high school hierarchical restraints to become who they were and so much more. But the world was unforgiving, and the true test of love and friendship would begin.

* * *

**Update: May 2011**

**Polska – I am rewriting this story entirely, hopefully inserting updates in between rewrites. As you read the following chapters, please note that I was eleven years old when I began this story, and my writing skills have dramatically increased. Anyways, these rewrites come inspired from HarrietB-FraphneDevotee's continuation of my story. Soooo, I will be continuing it myself as well! Enjoy :).**


	2. Chapter I

**Nothing Can Keep Us Apart**

**Chapter One**

**Velma's POV**

I was walking down the hallway of Coolsville High, carrying a huge stack of books, so I couldn't really see where I was going. That was when I suddenly crashed into someone, scattering my books all over the ground. As I bent to pick them up, I saw whom I had bumped into.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I apologized frantically.

I bent down to help Daphne Blake up. Yes, the Queen of Cool, Princess of Popular. As she stood up, she brushed dirt off her silver and blue pleated skirt (she obviously had practice), I was still apologizing.

"That's alright," she said. "Here, I'll help you pick up your books."

Wait, what?

She bent down and picked up my books while I stood there staring down at her, so surprised that I couldn't move.

"Um, thanks," I mumbled when she handed them to me.

"No problem," Daphne replied, smiling.

She waved to me and walked away. Surprises come in many forms.

**Fred's POV**

"Carl, over here!" I called to one of my teammates.

He passed the football over to me while I was glancing over at the cheerleaders. I was watching Daphne Blake land a perfect walkover when the football hit me on the head, causing me to glance over at Carl again.

"Yo, Jones, what the hell?" he yelled at me.

"Oh, sorry," I called back, throwing the football back to him.

I know I was too busy staring at Daphne that I didn't notice the football coming towards me. I didn't know why I was staring at her. Maybe I liked her that much.

Just then I noticed that hippie kid sitting on a bench by our field with his humongous dog. The football then went sailing over my head in the direction of the hippie kid.

"Yo, hippie kid! Heads up!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth.

The guy looked over at me, then up and caught the leather ball with one hand. All my teammates were staring at the kid with their mouths open. He threw the ball back to me, and I caught it on my way to him.

"Wow, do you want to be on our team? That was one wicked catch," I told him, my voice dripping with awe.

He shook his head, long brown locks waving with him.

"No thanks man, sports, like, aren't really my thing," he answered.

I shrugged.

"Suit yourself, man," I said, and I ran back to the field.

**Shaggy's POV**

Maybe I should've joined the team. I mean he was being really nice to me, and nobody's ever been that nice to me before, except Velma, but Velma wasn't a cheerleader or on the football team. Jocks are usually really rude. Well, to me they are.

Not wanting to miss class (yeah I know), I told Scoob to go to our hiding place (can't say) and wait until school finished. As I was heading inside, I caught sight of Velma.

"Hey Velma!" I called over the crowd of teenagers.

Velma looked around and spotted me.

"Hey Shag," she called back.

I waved and headed to my math class. Inside, I saw that popular chick, Daphne Blake head inside at the same time as me and take the seat I usually take. I winced, afraid to go up and tell her the truth. Taking a deep breath, I walked over.

"Um, sorry, but I usually take this seat."

She looked up at me and began gathering her books.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said, before heading back to join some of her friends. I shook my head. She was probably the only cheerleader who actually talked civilly to me.

**Daphne's POV**

I hated math class. I was never very good at it, so it truly sucked to be in this class at all. I did meet someone new though, sort of. Some girl named Velma; kind of geeky but really nice. She seemed really afraid, like I was going to shun her or something. I have to get a new reputation for myself. Then hippie kid asked me to move. Whatever, it was just a seat.

"Daphne Blake!" My math teacher, Mrs Oldbloom barked at me. Whoops.

I snapped my head over to her.

"Yes?"

Then she asked me some random math question to test if I was paying attention. Obviously not.

"Next time, pay attention," she growled as the bell rang.

I hurried out of the room, just glad to get out of there and to cheerleading practice. Hurrying into the girls' locker room, I was the one of the last girls there, considering that the bell rang about a minute ago. Changing into the blue and silver cheerleading uniform, I grabbed my pompoms and ran onto the field.

"Ready? Okay!"

As I was practicing, I caught sight of a really good-looking guy with blond hair playing football. I recognized him immediately as I waved my pompoms to the beat. He was Fred Jones and he caught me staring, grinning at me. I blushed and turned back to practice, my stomach churning. What was this strange feeling?

_Future, future, future_

Fred Jones sat himself down on the purple couch in Mystery Inc Headquarters. He leaned back and let out a huge sigh, ready to take a long-awaited nap, when the phone rang.

He sighed, and leaned over the armrest to pick it up.

"Hello?" he answered in a tired voice.

"_Yes, is this Mister Fred Jones?" _

"Yeah, who's this?"

"_This is Dave Tiller, from Mountain High Army Elite. We're just calling to let you know that there is war heading your way, so you'd better pack up and leave before it comes near. You have a good sixteen hours." _

He hung up.

'Oh shit,' Fred thought to himself. He'd heard about the war, but he wasn't really paying attention to what it was about.

Fred ran up the stairs and began banging on everybody's doors.

"Daphne! Velma! Shaggy! Scooby! We have to leave, right now!"

Five minutes later the gang were packed and sitting in the multi-coloured van they called the Mystery Machine, on their way to Daphne's summerhouse in a state away from Coolsville.

When they arrived, all Fred could do was stare.

"Well, here it is gang," he muttered, without realizing he was talking mostly to himself.

Most of the gang were sleeping in the backseat, so Fred shook Shaggy awake, and lifted a sleeping Daphne in his arms.

"Shaggy, carry Velma to her room," Fred whispered.

Shaggy nodded groggily, and lifted Velma in his own arms. He followed Fred inside the enormous brick mansion, and followed the blond man up the spiral staircase, to a huge room that included a couch on which he laid Velma on, and Fred laid Daphne on.

Fred sat down beside the sleeping redhead, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drifting off, while Shaggy collapsed on the carpet. Fred was only asleep for ten minutes, when he was jolted awake by a loud boom from outside. Scared, he ran to the window, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was only thunder.

This was enough to wake everybody up. Shaggy sat up, rubbing his eyes while Velma yawned and Daphne stretched her arms. Fred cleared his throat, and wandered over to the couch, sitting next to Daphne.

"I have something to say…"

"What is it Freddie?" Daphne asked, snuggling up to him.

"I think I'm going to go help fight in the army."

* * *

**Polska – I'm rewriting all the chapters up to…chapter six I believe. Later.**


	3. Chapter II

**Nothing Can Keep Us Apart**

**Chapter Two**

**Velma's POV**

I was at my house that afternoon. He and I were making popcorn while Scooby was rummaging through the refrigerator. That was when the doorbell rang. Shaggy asked me to go get it, so I did, even though it was my house. Trotting quickly through my living room, I opened the door, and stared at who was on the other side.

"Uh, hi, it's Velma, right?" Daphne asked as she peered inside.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Well, you forgot one book, when we ran into each other today?" she told me, handing over the thick textbook.

I took it from her, still unable to say anything. She took a step back, looking a little confused.

"Well, I have to go…" Daphne said, turning on her heel to leave.

"Wait!" I blurted out.

She stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Well um, Shaggy and I were going to watch a few movies…do you want to stay for a little while?"

Her face broke into a smile.

"Well, maybe for a little while," she said, following me inside.

Hey, I was friends with the popular girl.

**Fred's POV**

I was sitting at my kitchen counter, drumming my fingers on the granite, bored out of my mind and waiting for Carl to call with the football schedule for the rest of the week. I had been waiting twenty minutes when I realized he was _not _going to call.

I was so bored, that I paged through my dad's address book, coming across a name: Dinkley, it read. I paused, tapping my fingers against my chin. Why did that name sound so familiar?

Velma Dinkley. I used to be friends with her before I joined the football team. Actually, come to think of it, I think her and me were actually best friends in elementary. Then we developed new interests and sort of drifted apart.

I decided to call her, for old time's sakes, and also because I was incredibly bored.

"Hey, Velma?" I asked when she picked up the phone.

She sounded surprised.

"_Fred?"_

I chuckled. "Yeah, it's me Velms. So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to do something, you know, since we haven't in a couple of years now."

"Oh, sure. Do you want to come over? There's a couple of people here now, but nobody you don't know."

I agreed, and hung up the phone. I grabbed my car keys from the dining room table, and drove to her house, which wasn't very far at all. When I got there, I rang the doorbell, and greeted her with a friendly hug when she opened the door.

Peering inside, I noticed that the hippie kid from school was there, along with another familiar face.

**Shaggy's POV**

Oh boy. Fred Jones has just entered the Dinkley household. And not very long after Daphne Blake either. These two were the most popular kids in school and they were in the same room as me. It felt like a miracle.

"Uh like, hi D-Daphne, h-hey F-Fred," I greeted them, stammering a little.

"Yo, what's up guy?" Fred called from the door, walking over to pull me into one of those 'guy' handshakes.

Daphne smiled at me. "Hey, what's your name again?"

"Um, Shaggy, Shaggy Rogers."

Daphne turned to Fred.

"And you're Fred Jones, right?" she asked him.

He nodded, his cheeks reddening. He was blushing, but why?

**Daphne's POV**

I was in the same room as Fred Jones. Surreal. He was really hot.

"Sooo…anybody want popcorn?" Velma asked, trying to break the awkwardness in the room.

I nodded.

"But, not too much popcorn or salt on my part, please. I'm trying to watch my weight," I explained, cringing for their reaction. I sounded so typical, but I truly wanted to watch my weight, even if it was sort of cliché.

They laughed.

"What?" I asked, slightly angrily.

"Well, you don't need to lose any weight," Fred told me. "I think you're perfect the way you are."

"Ditto," Shaggy mumbled, making me grin.

"Thanks guys," I said, running my fingers through my hair.

He was sweet.

Fred, I mean.

_Future, future, future._

Fred winced, waiting for the gang's reactions. Daphne was the first to react. She jolted out of Fred's embrace and jumped up, glaring down at him, her mouth open.

"WHAT? No, no, no, no, Freddie, it's too dangerous!" she cried, her eyes watering.

Fred reached up with his arms open but Daphne pulled away.

"Well, I'm fighting to save Coolsville, aren't I? I mean, you wouldn't want your houses or anything destroyed, would you?" Fred asked quietly.

"I don't care about my freaking house, Freddie! I care about you!" Daphne covered her eyes with her hands.

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is my choice and you know I would do anything to protect you," Fred replied softly.

"Fred, I appreciate your decision and how you care for us, and I hope you come back in one peace," Velma said, speaking for the first time.

Fred smiled shyly at her.

"Thanks Velma, that means a lot."

"Like man, I support your decision, and I hope you like, don't die," Shaggy piped up. "I would come along, but Scoob, you know?"

Fred shook his head. "Don't worry about it Shaggy."

He stood up and spoke again. "I leave in a few days, so, wish me luck."

Fred reached out to hug Daphne, but she squirmed out of his grasp and burst into tears. She zipped through the door and ran upstairs, crying her eyes out. Fred stared after her and then turned back to Velma and Shaggy.

"I don't understand," he asked them worriedly.

Velma and Shaggy exchanged a look.

"Well, Freddie," Velma began. "Have you ever thought how Daphne would feel if you died?"

Fred could feel himself getting angry. "Of course, how could you ask such a thing?"

Velma sighed.

"Don't get mad, but your absence could cause her to lose her mind, and we don't want that to happen. Look Fred, we all love Daphne, she's our best friend, but as much as I support your decision, it may not have been the smartest thing on your part."

"Well, I'm still going to go. For Coolsville, for you guys, for Daphne," Fred decided.

Shaggy jumped up and clapped Fred on the shoulder.

"Like man, I'm all for it."

_The Next Day_

Fred woke up the next day, unaware of where he was sleeping. It was a military room of some sort.

'_No, I couldn't have left already,'_ he thought, ridding his head of the thought.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Daphne said, smiling as she walked into his room.

"Hey, babe. Where are we?" Fred asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Daphne cleared her throat. "Well, some military guys found us last night and brought us here. Just for a little while."

Fred nodded, and gratefully accepted the breakfast tray that Daphne handed to him. He reached out to Daphne, and motioned for her to sit down. She did so, scooting over to be closer to her fiancée.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did yesterday. I support your decision Fred, I just don't want anything to happen to you." Daphne shook her head.

Fred placed a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry about it, Daphne, I understand. I would've reacted the same way. When I'm gone, I'll think of you always," Fred replied, pulling her towards him. With an arm around her waist, Fred pulled Daphne into a kiss, brushing her hair away from her face with his hand.

Velma and Shaggy stood at the door, watching this moment with tears in their eyes.

"Like, aw," Shaggy sniffed.

"_Rah. Raw,"_ Scooby sobbed, as only a dog could.

Velma simply stared at the couple and perked up.

"I know! Let's hold a going-away party for Fred!" Velma exclaimed.

"Like, great idea Velmster! Let's keep it a secret from Daph, too. Let them both be surprised, man," Shaggy added.

Velma and Shaggy turned away from the door and walked away, the Great Dane bounding after them.

Inside, Daphne broke the kiss and smiled at Fred.

"Well, Freddie, we have a big day ahead of us. Time for _you_ to pack," Daphne said happily.

Fred groaned.

"Oh, don't be like that Fred, it'll be fun!"

_Later_

Fred slumped down onto the floor, leaning against his bed.

"Aurgh! I'm dying! All this packing is going to kill me!" Fred said in a hoarse voice, clutching his throat.

Daphne hit him playfully.

"Stop it, Fred," she replied, although she was smiling.

Shaggy yawned.

"Is this boring or what, Scoob?" he whispered to his dog.

"Rah, ro roring," Scooby answered stretching out over his master's lap.

Suddenly two military sergeants appeared at the doorway of Fred's bedroom. The gang glanced up.

"Fred," one of them began solemnly, "there's been a change of plans. You've been assigned to mountain duty. We're moving Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and the dog to a safer facility in the mountains, way up in the mountains. We leave tomorrow."

The second sergeant tipped his hat and followed the other out the door.

The gang exchanged looks of horror.

* * *

**Polska – Three more chapters left. Phew.**


	4. Chapter III

**Nothing Can Keep Us Apart**

**Chapter Three**

**Velma's POV**

"Wow…everyone sure is…quiet," I commented, attempting to break the silence.

Shaggy was staring at Fred, whom I'm sure my best friend admired, who was staring at Daphne, whom I'm sure he really liked, who was staring at me, maybe because I said something.

"So, do you guys want to do something? Watch a movie, maybe?" I asked in one last desperate attempt to revive what _could've _been an exciting afternoon/evening.

"Sure," Daphne agreed. "Do you have _Love Actually_?"

I nodded.

"No way, man, that's a chick flick," Shaggy disagreed. "Do you have like, _Grind_?"

I nodded again.

"Forget it. Do you have _Ocean's Twelve_?" Fred questioned.

I nodded once again.

_Then_ they started arguing about what movie to watch.

"Okay! Stop!" I shouted. They stopped and stared at me. "We'll watch Love Actually, then Grind and then Ocean's Twelve, is that fair?"

Shaggy, Daphne and Fred nodded.

I popped in the DVD.

**Fred's POV**

I was watching a chick flick, Love Actually, with Daphne, Velma and Shaggy. I wound up sitting next to Daphne while Velma and Shaggy got armchairs, Scooby the dog sprawled at Shaggy's feet.

Beside me Daphne was staring so intently at the screen that I bet she wouldn't notice if a golf ball hit her on the head. I never really liked chick flicks and _Love Actually_ was no exception. But if Daphne liked it and if I was ever going to ask her out, I might as well accept the fact that I'd be seeing a lot of chick flicks in the near future.

When the movie ended, Velma immediately put in Grind. It was a stupid movie about skateboarders.

"Finally," I joked when Velma finally put in the movie I requested.

"Guess what we're watching after?" Velma asked.

When nobody said anything, she sighed.

"The Grudge 2. Shaggy bought it for my birthday. I don't know why…" she paused to glance at Shaggy who grinned.

"But yeah, it's really scary."

"Sure, it's a pretty creepy movie," I said.

"Never saw it," Daphne said, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's really scary," Velma told her.

Daphne widened her eyes and then leaned up and whispered something into my ear.

It was my turn to widen my eyes. "You sure?"

She nodded.

**Shaggy's POV**

I covered my eyes. We were watching The Grudge 2 and it was really freaky. To top it off, it was dark outside _and _it was thundering. I glanced at Velma. She was rocking back and forth. Daphne was clutching Fred's arm, her fingernails digging into his arm, I could tell. I guess she was freaked out.

"Hey, Velma?" I whispered.

She glanced at me.

"I'll go get some drinks, if you want."

Velma nodded.

I slipped into the kitchen to get a bottle of Coke and six cans of diet Pepsi, mostly for me. When I walked back into the living room, I saw someone very surprising.

Daphne and Fred.

Kissing.

On the couch.

**Daphne's POV**

Somehow our lips just met. I was clutching his arm, terrified of the movie, when his eyes met mine. They were really blue, and positively gorgeous. He was still looking down at me when our lips locked and I couldn't stare into those gorgeous eyes of his. There was a warm sensation tingling through my body as though I'd been shocked. When we broke apart I saw Shaggy staring at us with wide eyes, drinks tucked away safely in his arms. But from the look on his face I could tell he wasn't very surprised. In fact, there was a small smirk on his face.

Velma didn't notice anything, which I decided was good, but I had a feeling that Shaggy would tell her as soon as Fred and I left. It was nice when I kissed Fred, and I was enjoying it. I wasn't going to slap him, or hurt him, or yell at him for violating me. I couldn't pretend that I didn't enjoy the kiss.

"Hey, Velma," I said when the movie was finally over.

"Yes?"

"I'd better get going, it's getting really late," I said, standing up. "Thanks for the movie night. It was fabulous."

In more ways than other.

She nodded and I quickly walked to the door, opening it and stepping out into the cool fresh air.

"Yeah, I'd better go too," I heard Fred say from behind me. Oh damn.

He hurried over to me.

"Fred…" I started to say.

He looked over at me.

"Yeah, Daph?"

"Who started it?"

We looked away. We both knew it was him.

_Future, future, future_

The doorbell rang, and Daphne hurried towards the door, her heeled shoes clapping against the marble. She hitched up her purple silk dress and answered the humongous door.

She was expecting Fred, back from his stint in the army. It wasn't him though, but some other military sergeant. His soft, old features wore a sad expression and his uniform was covered in medals, and his greying hair was covered in a navy cap, like the one Fred wore when he left. Daphne's beautiful features wore a confused expression. Then she laughed.

"I bet you're escorting my fiancée, Fred Jones," she said. "Am I correct?"

"No ma'am," the man said, shaking his head. He took off his cap and placed it on his heart. "It is within my deepest regrets to tell you that your fiancée has been killed in the war. I'm sorry."

Daphne stood there, shell-shocked. It was over.

- - -

Daphne awoke, sweat dripping from her forehead. She glanced over and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Fred lying there, fast asleep. Relieved, Daphne sank back into the pillows, wiping her face with the blanket. What a horrible nightmare.

_The Next Morning_

When Daphne woke up next morning, Fred was still asleep. Careful not to wake him, Daphne slid out bed and pulled a robe over her nightgown. As she trudged down to the kitchen, Daphne walked past a large room where Velma and Shaggy were standing, directing a few soldiers at the base where to hang decorations. She walked in and stared, open-mouthed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Velma froze. She hadn't heard Daphne walk in. She exchanged a look with Shaggy.

"We're throwing a going away party for Fred," Velma confessed.

"But like, don't tell him," Shaggy pleaded.

Daphne gave a small little smile. "Don't worry guys, my lips are sealed.

_Fred and Daphne's Room_

Fred stared at the time. It was almost noon. He groaned and rolled over on the bed. Daphne must've woken up because she wasn't lying next to her. He distinctly remembered her waking up in the middle of the night, but he hadn't been fully awake to truly notice. Lifting his legs over the side of the bed, Fred stretched his arms and stood up, still stretching. He reached for a random shirt still strewn on the floor, slid it on and slipped a pair of jeans over top of his boxers. Yawning, Fred made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Velms," he greeted the bespectacled girl groggily. She was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

Velma glanced up and suppressed a laugh.

"Hey, Fred," she said.

Fred looked at her strangely. Throughout the day, however, people looked at _him_ strangely wherever he went. Finally as he walked into the main base, a surprise greeted him.

"SURPRISE!"

Fred stood there shocked as everyone threw balloons and confetti at him. He looked up and saw a couple of banners hanging from the ceiling. One read 'BE SAFE AT WAR' and the one nearest the door read 'FRED'S GOING AWAY PARTY'. Ah.

'_This explains why everyone was acting so strangely today,'_ Fred thought.

Daphne ran over and embraced him tightly, her red hair falling over her face. Fred brushed it back behind her ears and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Be safe Freddie," she whispered in his ears before they locked in another kiss.

Not too far away, Velma stood, her hands clasped tightly in front of her mouth and tears silently pouring down her face.

"I really hope nothing happens to Fred," she whispered to herself. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Polska – Thanks for reading, yo. :) I'm really getting into this rewriting thing. ;)**


	5. Chapter IV

**Polska- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well now's the time! So R&R please!**

* * *

**Velma's POV**

I knew about Fred and Daphne and frankly I thought it was cute. And it was about time! The two kept staring at each other in class, on the field and even during games! I wonder when I'll meet my soulmate?

It was Halloween, when Daphne caught up with me and handed me an invitation.

"It's a Halloween party, that I'm holding at my house. The address is on there and wear a costume. It's Halloween. People are pretty into it", Daphne informed me.

I nodded and stuck the invitation into my skirt pocket. I knew I had a mathletes meeting but I had to go home and work on my costume. I knew girls usually wore some form of animal ears and langerae but I was different. So I dressed up as a cheerleader which so wasn't like me. When I arrived at Blake Manor, there were kids everywhere! Daphne probably invited every person in the school! There were geeks, and nerds even. I saw Shaggy in a skaters costume with Scooby who had dragon fangs in his teeth.

"Hey Shaggy!" I called as I jogged up to him.

Shaggy smiled and stared at my costume.

"Like my costume?" I asked him laughing.

Shaggy shrugged.

"It's not like you", he replied, and I nodded. Then I noticed Daphne standing with a group of her friends. She was dressed as a rabbit, with white fluffy ears and white high-heeled boots, and a suit that you wear at night underneath a see-through bathrobe type thing.

"Hi Daphne", I called to her. She waved and went back to talking to her friends. I saw Fred dressed as a football player, although he already is one, he was one of the people talking to Daphne. Daphne pulled him away from the group. I wonder where they were going?

**Fred's POV**

Daphne looked really cute in her bunny suit. She pulled me away from the group and brought me inside.

"Hey Daph, where are we going?" I asked her. 

Daphne just smiled mysteriously.

"You'll see", she replied.

She brought me to a room with a huge aquarium and a gigantic dancefloor where tons of kids were dancing.

"Wanna dance?" She asked me, placing her hand on my chest.

It gave me shivers when she touched me, but I played it cool and I nodded. It was one of those club songs, so I tried to dance like I was in a club.

**Shaggy's POV**

Daphne's party was a big hit! Velma looked really cute in her cheerleading outfit. It's not like her to dress like that. Daphne was dressed in a sexy bunny. But I had no feelings for her, and I knew she liked Fred.

"Hey Velma", I said.

Velma looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Want to dance? That's where Fred and Daphne went", I told her.

Velma nodded, and we headed to that dance floor. As we entered, I saw Daphne and Fred dancing to a clubby type song.

I joined Velma on the dance floor. I tried to dance, but I couldn't. Luckily, it was kinda what other kids were doing so I fit in. I tried to mimic Fred but that didn't work out. When the song finished. Velma was laughing.

"Let's go eat", she said.

"I love those words", I assured her.

**Daphne's POV**

I was like dirty dancing with Fred! But he was a really good dancer. When finally it was around two in the morning, kids began to leave. Finally it was me, Velma, Fred and Shaggy alone.

"Great party Daph", Velma complimented me.

"Yeah, super", Shaggy agreed.

"It was really cool", Fred added.

''Thanks. Well it's pretty late, so I'll see you guys tomorrow", I told them.

Fred was the last to leave.

Before he left he gave me a peck on the lips. I was stunned but pleased at the same time. I guess I found my soulmate.

* * *

_That was the past, it's time for the present_

Daphne sighed. Fred was leaving today, and so were they. A safer facility in the mountains. She was sure it wasn't but at least she could see the world better.

Fred walked in.

"Hey Daph", he greeted her nervously.

Daphne smiled weakly at him.

"H-Hi Freddie", Daphne replied.

"So today's the big day huh", Daphne added.

Fred nodded sadly.

He moved closer to her.

"I will never forget about you Daphne. Ever", Fred whispered leaning in closer, placing his hands around her waist placing his lips on hers. Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

Velma and Shaggy were standing at the doorway waiting for the opportune moment to say good-bye to Fred but they didn't want to disturb Fred and Daphne's moment of peace.

"What if something happens to Fred!" Velma suddenly asked horrified.

Shaggy covered her mouth but it was too late. Daphne and Fred heard her and they broke apart running to the door.

"Aw Velma! Don't worry! With all of your praying at heart, nothing can possibly happen to me", Fred took Velma in his arms. Velma pulled away and beckoned to Daphne.

"I think we should leave you two alone", Velma said smiling and grabbed Shaggy's arm, pulling him away.

Daphne and Fred looked confused for a moment then smiled.

"Well Fred, I guess it's time", Daphne frowned.

Fred looked down at his boots.

Suddenly Konnor appeared at the door.

"Fred, it's time", he said.

Fred frowned.

"I'll be right there. Go find Shaggy and Velma and Scooby", Fred told him.

Konnor nodded leaving the two alone.

Daphne looked up at Fred, her eyes full of tears.

"Freddie, please don't go. What if something happens?" Daphne cried.

Fred placed a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Nothing will happen. Nothing at all", Fred answered quietly, and the two shared one more kiss.

Finally outside, Fred gave Daphne a quick kiss, hugged Velma and Shaggy and Scooby, then picked up his bag, which included a picture of the gang and one of Daphne.

"Well I guess this is goodbye", Fred said sadly.

Daphne wiped her tears, and gave Fred a hug.

"Come home soon Freddie".

* * *

**Polska- Was that too emotional? Well review please! And for that review about Peter Parker well you can just forget it! Anyway thank you for reading! **


	6. Chapter V

**Polska - repost of this chapter, though not rewritten.. give me a break, i wrote this 6 years ago haha.**

**

* * *

**

**Velma's POV**

Daphne's party was the talk of the school on Monday morning. But the next day, the new talk was the Homecoming Dance, and the Homecoming Queen and King, Princess and Prince. I knew I wasn't going to be nominated, but I listened anyway.

"And the nominees for Homecoming King are..."

Everyone in the hallway stopped.

"Fred Jones..."

I looked at Fred. He was smiling. Everyone else was clapping.

"Carl Peters..."

Carl was grinning broadly. I could tell that he wasn't a bit surprised.

"Ethan Dace..."

I glanced at Ethan. He was one of the punky guys. How he got nominated is a complete surprise.

"And...Patrick Wisely".

Patrick was a complete computer geek. I bet all of his friends nominated him.

"And the nominees for Homecoming Queen..."

I stopped.

"Daphne Blake..."

Daphne was pleased. But she looked unhappy. I could tell she was upset that she was always picked for everything.

"Lara Johnson...''

Daphne's best friend. But she didn't seem pleased. She looked more smug.

"Heather Kramms..."

The punkiest girl in school. That is a big surprise.

"And...Mary-Jane Hands".

Mary-Jane. One of the sluttiest girls. But I wasn't nominated so that sucks.

"Nominees for Prince..."

I glanced around.

"Shaggy Rogers..."

I looked at Shaggy. His mouth was open and he dropped his books.

After the other three guys that got nominated were announced, I listened closely for the Homecoming Princess.

"Velma Dinkley..."

I heard my name and I gasped. I dropped all of my books and stared at the intercom.

After the other three girls were announced I stared at my surroundings and ran over to Shaggy.

"That would be awesome if we were both Princess and Prince don't you think?" I smiled.

Shaggy nodded.

**Fred's POV**

I am a nominee for Homecoming King. And wouldn't it be nice if Daphne and I were Homecoming King and Queen.

"Nice one Fred", I heard a voice behind me. I turned. It was Daphne.

"Thanks. Congratulations Daphne", I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"So Daphne. Do you want to go to the dance with me?" I gulped waiting for her reply.

Daphne thought for a second.

"Sure", she replied and walked away.

I turned the other way and pumped my fist into the air.

**Shaggy's POV**

Me. A nominee. For Homecoming Prince. Wow. What's happening to the world?

"Hey Velma'', I said to her.

"Yeah Shaggy?" she asked.

"Wangodancewime?" I stuttered.

Velma cocked her head.

"What?"

"I mean, Want to go to the dance with me?" I corrected my face turning red with embarrasment.

Velma nodded.

"Great!" I smiled.

**Daphne's POV**

I'm going to the dance with Fred. Fred Jones! The hottest guy in school! But I hate being nominated for Queen. Everyone thinks I'm so cool. I want to give other people a chance.

When I heard my name on the intercom I wanted to scream. Velma's nominated as Princess! Wow! That's interesting. I decided to call Velma when I got home...but I didn't. She did.

"Hey Daphne?" she asked over the phone.

"Yes Velma?" I answered.

"Come over. Shaggy and Fred are here. I'm got four tickets to that new club. Want to come?"

I thought for a second.

"Duh!"

"Great! Get here fast!"

I hung up the phone. A club. I need to dress to impress. Impress Fred that is. I ran through my closet. I need something clubby. I found black leather pants. Pretty much the only color I have besides pink and purple. A pink tie-around shirt should be nice...

When I got to Velma's house, she was already waiting outside.

"You look good", Fred complimented me.

I smiled. He is so cute!

_That was the past, time for the present_

The day after Fred left, Daphne, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby had moved to the facility in the mountains. It was an old cottage type house. It was big, although not that big. It was high up in the mountains, so you could see everything.

Daphne didn't leave her room. She sat on the bed, thinking about Fred.

"Come on Daphne!" Velma called through the door.

Daphne shook her head.

"No Velma. I'm coming out until he comes back", Daphne's eyes filled up with tears.

Velma frowned. This was not going to be easy.

"Daphne, just come outside, you need some fresh air", Velma tried.

Daphne sighed.

"Fine, I'll come outside".

Velma looked relieved.

Daphne opened the door and followed Velma on to the porch.

"Look at the beautiful view", Velma sighed.

Daphne stared out into the open. She turned and walked to the side of the porch, her eyes filling with tears.

"Come on Daphne! Fred will be back! He wants to fight for us! He'll be safe", Velma said.

Daphne turned to look at her best friend.

"You don't know what it's like! My fiance is at war, why? Because he doesn't care about whether he dies or not. He cares about our stupid city! I'd rather live on the streets away from war with him, then live in a mansion where there is no war without him!" Daphne cried.

Suddenly a loud boom exploded causing the two to look at that direction.

A bomb had exploded in the distance, causing a huge flame to burst up into the sky.

"You see Velma? He could be there! And right now your telling me to stop worrying about Fred! Well you know what? I can't! And you can try but you can't make me stop!" Daphne cried and with that she ran to the back to tend the garden.

_At War on Fred_

Fred stared at the picture of Daphne. His shift was over, and he had a break. Suddenly he heard an explosive outside. He ran to the flap of the tent and stared. There was a huge flame bursting up to the sky, a few miles away. He knew the enemies were advancing.

"Jones! We need you on duty! They're coming. Arm your gun and get ready to fire", yelled the captain of the force.

Fred hurried back to his bed where his gun lay. It was more like a rifle type gun. He loaded it and ran outside, hiding behind a barrel, pointing his gun at any direction. He heard a gun shot.

"They're here!" yelled another man.

"Fire!" the captain yelled.

Fred took aim. He looked over the barrel and stared at the many people that had bullets through their chests. They were all dead.

"Ok men, back to your tents. More will come, but so far those men", the captain called.

Fred hurried back to his tent. He looked up at the mountains. He knew that somewhere, Daphne was there, waiting for Fred's return.

_Back with the rest of the gang_

Shaggy sighed.

"Velma tried her best buddy", Shaggy said to Scooby who nodded.

"Raphne's rever roing ro ret rappy", Scooby replied. Translation: Daphne's never going

to get happy.

"Like but we should try", Shaggy answered. Scooby nodded.

Velma walked in.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Shaggy stared at Velma.

"Come on, we're going to try to make Daphne happy", Shaggy replied.

"Guys that won't work. We should let her be. Leave her in her own thoughts", Velma stopped them.

Daphne pulled at the weeds. She knew this was the only way to get her mind off of Fred.

"He'd better come back. I don't think I can stand much more of this. I need Fred".

Daphne stood up and wiped sweat off of her forehead.

"I hate this! Dam war! I'll kill whoever started it!" She screamed.

Daphne slumped down on her knees. Yelling wasn't going to help. She needed a way to talk to Fred. An idea popped into her head.

"I'll see you again Fred. Very soon".

* * *

**Polska - Im so sorry. I promise i will eventually rewrite this story... i was only 12 when i started this story. Sorry, guys :(**


	7. Chapter VI

**Nothing Can Keep Us Apart**

**Chapter Six**

**Velma's POV**

I could see the looks Fred and Daphne were exchanging, and frankly, I was happy for them. They made a great couple. If only I could meet my soul mate.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked everyone after a few moments. Shaggy nodded, and I turned to glance at the other two. They nodded their heads in agreement, and I beckoned for Shaggy, Daphne and Fred to follow me to my dark red car. I made sure to get Shaggy in the seat beside me, so that Daphne and Fred would get the passenger seats. I could see them blushing profusely as they both got into the backseat.

When we arrived, Shaggy immediately headed for the snack bar. Typical. Fred headed to the comfy loveseats near the dance floor, while Daphne headed for the dance floor. A little lonely, I walked towards to the bar.

I was really lonely when Shaggy plunked himself on the bar stool next to me.

"Hey Velms. Wanna dance?" he burped. I guess he had too much to eat. Laughing at him, I nodded and allowed him to take my hand, as we walked towards the dance floor. Actually, Shaggy wasn't all that bad!

**Fred's POV**

Eurgh. Some of these girls here are desperate. I must have pushed away at least seven blondes, three brunettes and two redheads who were desperately trying to make a move on me. Daphne was the only girl for me.

Too bad she didn't like me back.

A little later on, Daphne came back, sweaty from dancing, and grabbed my arm, laughing.

"C'mon Freddy! Dance with me!" she exclaimed, leading me to the dance floor. She was so cute when she danced. I had to oblige.

Not only was she cute, but she was an incredible dancer!

**Shaggy's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was thinking! My brain was actually thinking that I had feelings for Velma! I mean, sure she was cute and all, but she was a brainiac, and I was kind of dumb, to put it in simpler words.

"Shaggy, you're a really good dancer!" Velma exclaimed as she danced along with the heavy electronic music that was Benny Benassi. I blushed.

"I don't think so. I'm not that great," I answered. Velma patted my arm encouragingly.

"Sure you are!" she assured me as the song ended. Out of breath, we both sat down on a small loveseat. I felt weird being so close to Velma. Soon I felt her hand creeping onto mine. It felt odd.

**Daphne's POV**

It was perfect music to dance to, especially with Fred. He was like the greatest dancer on the entire earth! He was also so hot. But it wasn't as if he could like me. I mean, what was so special about me?

When the song ended, Fred and I took a seat on the nearest loveseat. After an awkward pause, Fred turned to look at me.

"You know Daph, I'm really glad that you agreed to come with me to the dance. It'd be really great if we were both King and Queen," Fred said shyly, blushing slightly. I smiled at him.

"It would be, wouldn't it," I murmured under my breath.

For the rest of the night, I danced with Fred, and laughed with him. I had to admit; he was the perfect guy. Too bad he wasn't interested in me.

_Time to think the future and forget the past._

Velma was worried for her best friend. If she didn't know any better, she could say that Daphne was headed for depression. If only Fred hadn't gone to war. It would a better life for the redhead. But Fred was gone. Daphne Blake was not going to accept that. She knew what she had to do.

During the next day, Daphne crept through her closet, in search of the perfect cloak to cover herself with. (**Polska: This is all based on my dream, which, miraculously I still remember. Ha ha.) **She ran her fingers along the silk, the velvet, the cotton, the cashmere, the denim, the nylon, until she came upon a fuzzy brown cloak with a large hood.

Shaggy and Scooby munched greedily on chips, pickles, carrots and a whole bunch of foods that would take too long to describe. That's when Velma walked in, looking solemn.

"Whassamatter Ve-e-e-lma?" Shaggy burped. Velma glared at him disgustedly.

"It's Daphne. I hope she doesn't go into depression," she explained. Shaggy exchanged a glance with Scooby, but jumped when Velma banged her fist on the table.

"Damn you Fred! If you hadn't agreed to go, then none of this would be happening! It's all your fault!" Velma burst out, her fingers curled into a fist. Shaggy reached out and patted Velma on the back encouragingly and saw that the younger woman was crying.

"Don't get mad at Fred now. It's his life and his decision…" Shaggy started but Velma looked up and glared at him.

"Don't you dare take sides with Fred now. It's all his fault and he knows it," Velma said shortly and left the room. Shaggy sighed.

"I think we're the only happy ones left," he said to Scooby. The Great Dane nodded sadly.

_With Fred_

The older man stared at the picture of the gang longingly. He missed them all, most especially Daphne.

"Whatcha looking at Fred?" a fellow solider asked him. Fred looked up at the solider that was standing over him.

"Just a picture of my friends. I miss them a lot," he explained. The solider left him and Fred looked down at the picture again, locking eyes with Daphne's photo.

"I promise I'll be back soon," he whispered.

_Back at the base_

The redhead in question was staring in a large full-length mirror as she slipped a fuzzy brown cloak around herself. Daphne knew she had to be covered well, so as to not be recognized by Fred or seen by anyone else.

She slipped outside, carefully avoiding Shaggy and Scooby and narrowly avoiding meeting Velma as the bespectacled girl ran from the kitchen. Luckily the younger girl didn't notice Daphne for her eyes were full of tears. Daphne made a mental note to confront Velma when she got back.

She trotted down the hill, just as she saw another flame shoot up into the sky. She quickened her pace and hid behind a large boulder that stood on the hill. After she was sure the flame was gone, Daphne emerged from her hiding place and looked down. She saw many men in blue, green and orange uniforms holding guns over their shoulders rushing to hide between rocks. They were faint, but she could see them. Daphne continued down the hill and mountain. She knew she would meet Fred very soon.

* * *

**Polska – Phew. Sorry to keep all of you waiting! Here is the next chapter to 'Nothing Can Keep Us Apart' and in this chapter, Daphne reveals her plan. And she doesn't dress up as a nurse. Something different. R&R please! Once again, I'm really sorry about the eight (?) month break. I promise the next chapter will be up in a week or so. But I'm really surprised that so many people really like my story. I'm touched. :D Thanks.**


	8. Chapter VII

**Nothing Can Keep Us Apart**

**Chapter Seven**

**Velma's POV**

Unfortunately, it was the day of the dance. I knew this day would come, but for once I wasn't going dateless. I've been going to Homecoming dances since Junior High, and all of those times I've been going _alone_. It's not like I was the "Queen of Popularity". Never was, never will be. There was another girl holding that status, and she had been doing so for seven years.

But now it's okay! I don't really mind anymore because, for the first time in my life, I have a date! A date! Okay, so maybe it's Shaggy Rogers, and he might not be the cutest guy in school, but he's sweet, funny and has a hearty appetite (which I don't know if that's good or not) so he's not _completely _hopeless. Besides, I heard he's good at football, and girls like football, right? Well I don't, but most do!

It was still school-time, but all everyone seemed to concentrate on was the dance, except me. Is that bad?

"Why are people making such a big deal about _one _dance?" I asked Shaggy at lunch. He shrugged and wolfed down the rest of his hamburger. Apparently, Fred Jones and Daphne Blake were dragged away by their posse before they could sit down with us. I distinctively heard Carl and Lara Johnson call us "losers", before they left. Speak for yourself, eh?

**Fred's POV**

God! Some people could be such assholes! Who does Carl think he is? Calling Velma and that hippie kid (I think his name was Shaggy or something) losers. Popularity can really get to a person's head. Thank God Daphne and I don't let it. At least, Daphne doesn't – but what about me? I really hope not.

"What were you thinking, sitting down with those geeks, Fred?" Carl asked me disbelievingly.

"Hmm, I don't know. To avoid sitting with you!" I wanted to blurt out but I thought against it and simply replied sarcastically, "I have no idea. I won't do it again…Dad."

Daphne laughed.

Her laugh gave me tingles all over. Or maybe it was just the disgusting…mystery meat they served today. It was a mystery…the mystery being how in Hell they could serve us that junk. Was it even edible?

"He Jones," Carl said, interrupting my thoughts. "Who're going to the dance with?"

I was sure I saw Daphne glance over at me, and I panicked.

"Uh…um, you'll see tonight," I stuttered. I wasn't about to embarrass Daphne and I, and I thought I handled it pretty well, because Carl slumped back looking furious.

**Shaggy's POV**

Velma's right: Why is everyone making a big deal out of one dance? But I suppose it's one the biggest dance next to the prom. Who comes up with these dances, anyways? Whoever does is a loser. Now where have I heard that before? Maybe about six times in the past _three hours. _People can be such hypocrites sometimes.

"So Shaggy…" Velma's voice interrupted my thoughts, "What time are we going?"

I turned to look at her and saw that she was blushing. I felt my own blush creep up to my cheek. I could tell it _did _sound a little weird. I mean, Velma and I have been friends since like grade school, and now we were _dates_? That's unexpected. Of course, it's only a friend-date…isn't it? I hope so.

"Oh. Um, I dunno. What do you think?" I answered lamely. I could have slapped myself for being such an idiot. What a stupid question ask!

"Oh I don't know…" Velma replied, her face flushing. "I was thinking maybe seven or something." She stared at her lap and I could see her face turn a beet red colour.

"Yeah, cool. Seven's good. Cool," I said, trying to remain cool. God, I am such a loser. Maybe everyone was right…

Velma didn't reply, but she nodded, not looking up. Was it just me, or was she just as embarrassed as I was?

**Daphne's POV**

Thanks to Fred, I got out of utter humiliation by my friends. Unfortunately, thanks to Fred, they wouldn't stop pestering me about it. Urgh. I honestly couldn't wait 'til that night to show them all up. Who'd be pestering whom? They'd deserve it…no doubt about it. I don't know _who _could be more annoying.

It was the end of the day when they finally stopped. Thank heavens. I could finally get home and concentrate my efforts on one of the biggest nights in my life. Well, maybe it wasn't for the dance…I really needed to look good for someone in particular…even if he didn't really like me in that way. Oh well. I couldn't have everything in life.

"What to wear, what to wear…" I murmured, slipping into the oversized mansion that my parents just insisted to buy.

Climbing the steps to my room, I skimmed through my closet, my fingers brushing the mostly-pink-and-purple silk and velvet dresses. Everything was so plain, and I must've worn each to at least one function.

I was in a major crisis, and I couldn't call anybody about it. But that's just me. I thought that whenever I couldn't find anything to wear…I couldn't even bear to think about it!

_**From Past to Present. From Present to Future.**_

Velma Dinkley sat on her bed, a large leather bound book sitting on her lap. She smiled as she flipped through the pages, running her fingers across the photographs of her and the gang back in High School and at the Headquarters, relaxing after a long days' work. None of that would ever be the same. Whether Fred lived or died, none of it would ever go back to the way it was.

She paused at one page, a small smile curved upon her lips. There was one photograph, a photo of the five of them at the end of the twelfth grade. She remembered it quite clearly now. She and Shaggy were so-called 'losers' while Freddie and Daphne were in the popular crowd. Hell, they _were _the popular crowd!

But just thinking about it brought flashbacks to Velma's mind. The brunette silently closed the book, stood up and walked towards the window. She leaned her elbows on the window and peered out of it, letting out a gasp.

There was a cloaked figure trotting down the hill.

_Kitchen_

Shaggy slumped on the marble counter, his eyes drooping and the corners of his mouth turned down.

"You know Scoob, this is like, the worst I've ever felt in my life," he said quietly. Scooby nodded and placed his paws on the counter, his eyes staring up at Shaggy sadly.

"I hope Velma's doing alright."

_Daphne_

"I _will_ see you soon, Freddie," the redhead murmured to herself as she covered herself in the fuzz of the brown cloak. Even though the cloaks' hood was pulled over her eyes, Daphne could see quite clearly, and she saw that it would take her hours just to get to the bottom. But that wouldn't stop her. No, Daphne Blake was determined to see her fiancée again. Nobody could take him away from her.

After what seemed like a day, she stopped halfway down the mountain and sat down on the grass, just a little ways away from a large boulder. It had only been an hour and she still wasn't there. But just as she sat down, huge explosion rocked the ground and as Daphne turned around, the large boulder she had avoided to sit down against was rolling down the hill, straight towards her.

She stood up quickly and swallowed her scream, jumping quickly to the side, just barely avoiding the large rock.

'Never again,' Daphne thought to herself, and stood up from her spot on the grass, and continued down the hill, the only thing keeping her going, was the thought of seeing him again.

* * *

**Polska – Sorry for the late update! My computer was being stupid and the Internet was down, so I couldn't update. Boohoo. But it's better now and I promise I will be updating faster. So please review, and thanks for all the kind reviews for the last chapter!**

**Oh, and by the way, I own nobody but the people you haven't heard of, which doesn't include Velma, Daphne, Fred, Scooby, Shaggy, Patrick Wisely and yeah. So I'll stop my babbling, and tell you to read and review!**

**I know it's kind of short, but please review.**


	9. Chapter VIII

**Nothing Can Keep Us Apart**

**Chapter Eight **

**Velma's POV**

It was nearing seven o'clock, but I wasn't worried. I was ready, but it wasn't as if it took me five hours to get ready; like Daphne does, I'm sure. I wasn't wearing anything special. My dress was a pale orange that reached a little bit past my knees. The bodice was a bit tight, with thin straps, and the skirt flared out a bit more as it neared the bottom. Around the waist was a red sash, tied tightly so I could still breathe, but barely. My shoes were orange too, matching my dress, but only an inch high. It baffled me how girls could wear heels three inches high! Since my hair was short, I couldn't really do anything with it, so I twisted it into a sort-of elegant bun on the top of my head. I didn't wear my glasses, but wore contacts. I never wore contacts, but I didn't want to go to a dance with thick black glasses.

I hoped that Shaggy would get me a corsage. That would be, dare I say, perfect.

It was five minutes to seven when the doorbell rang. I ran quickly towards the door, nearly tripping in my heels, and opened it quickly. There stood Shaggy, standing in a brown suit, a ruffled white shirt and a green tie (typical) a blush creeping onto his face and his hands behind his back.

"Hey Shaggy," I greeted him. He smiled weakly back and extended his hand for me to take. I accepted it awkwardly, and followed him towards his ride.

"I brought Scoob with me. Hope that's like, okay," he muttered, once we were both in the car. The Great Dane was sitting in the backseat, his tongue sticking out, and panting heavily. Gross me.

It felt so weird to be all dressed up in a car with Shaggy, going to a dance. I never dressed up. I was hardly in a car alone with Shaggy. I never went to dances.

"So…excited for the dance, Velms?" Shaggy asked, trying to start up a conversation.

I shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I guess," I said.

We didn't say anything else for the rest of the car ride.

It was a good thing that people were still arriving when we got to the school.

"How are you feeling Shaggy?" I asked him, sounding like a psychiatrist. All I need was a pad of paper and a pencil and I'd be all set. Shaggy stared at me oddly.

"I'm fine…" he said, raising his eyebrow. Shrugging, he parked in an unoccupied spot and opened the door, but before I could open my own door, he ran over to me side and opened it for me. I could see him blushing even in the dark.

"Thanks Shaggy," I said warmly. "You're such a gentleman today." Shaggy flushed and followed me towards the school.

I almost tripped over my high heels in walking towards it.

**Fred's POV**

Lucky me. I was going to the homecoming dance with Daphne Blake! I almost did a little victory dance, if Daphne hadn't opened the door and caught me in my private little celebration.

"Are you okay?" she asked oddly. I nodded, trying to hide the red tinge that had appeared on my cheeks.

Luckily, she had turned around to grab her (typical) purple purse and hadn't seen my face, giving them enough time to cool off.

"So…shall we boo – get going?" I said, blushing again. I had almost asked her if we should boogie over there. I would have _died _from embarrassment.

It seemed to be my lucky night. She hadn't noticed anything.

Trying to be a gentleman, I opened the door for her, and she glanced at me oddly before entering, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief.

"So, Daphne," I tried, once I sat in the drivers' side, "are you excited?"

Smiling, she looked at me. "You know Freddie, you don't have to pretend. You don't have to pretend to be a gentleman and stuff."

Flushing, I turned back towards the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly, and avoiding turning my gaze back on Daphne. Always keep your eyes on the road!

Only when I heard her sigh did I turn to look at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. Daphne was about to nod, but she when she looked out the front window, she let out a piercing scream.

"Fred! LOOK OUT!" she cried. I turned my eyes back to the road, and nearly avoided turning and crashing into the water under the bridge that we were travelling on.

"That was close," I muttered. "Sorry Daph."

I could hear her taking in fast and deep breaths, but I didn't turn my eyes to her. After what we had been through, I was never going to turn my gaze away.

"It's okay Fred, it's okay," she wheezed.

Well, _that _was stupid.

**Shaggy's POV**

Like, it's totally weird to be a gentleman. No burping, no Scooby, and I like even have to eat a certain way! Whoever came up with these "manners" had _wayyyy _too much time on their hands.

"Shaggy!" Velma's voice ran through my head.

I turned to look at her, and saw that she was smiling. She actually looked very pretty without the nerdy black glass. Whoops. Did I say nerdy? I mean…um distinguished! Phew! Long word.

"Oh sorry Velms," I replied, trying to hold back a burp. She must have noticed because she gave me a disgusted look and entered the school without me. Sighing, I followed her.

"Uh, sorry again," I said, smiling weakly. Velma rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Shag," she answered, grinning back. "I can understand that. It's you! Of course you're ill-mannered and messy."

I scratched my head.

"Er, thanks, I guess," I said, unsure of whether that was a compliment or not.

Velma laughed, and led me towards the gym, where, of course, the dance was taking place.

My first thought when we entered it was "ZOINKS!" I wasn't really a fan of the "School-Spirit" Committee, but I had to admit; they did a super cool job.

"Like, zoinks," I whispered next to Velma.

"Yeah, zoinks," she replied giggling.

Extending my hand, she took it gracefully, lifting the side of her skirt as we walked down the steps.

It was going good so far…

**Daphne's POV**

That was like, one of the most scariest experiences of my life! It'll be a _lonngg _time before I ever trust Fred at the wheel again.

I was so grateful when we made it to the school in one piece.

"Sorry Daph," he said sheepishly, opening the door on my side. Taking another deep breath, I smiled up at him.

"It's okay, it's okay."

He led me towards the school where other couples were arriving. Some, like my "friend" Lara stared at us, while others ignored us completely.

It was FINALLY here. The day that I've been waiting for, for a whole six months! I had prepared for so long, and so far it was just going _okay._ It was supposed to go PERFECT! PERFECT!

My hair was curled, and hung in ringlets over my shoulders. My dress (a decent one that I had managed to find) was a sparkly purple colour, and spaghetti strapped that clung to my body, and flared out at the hem of the dress. There was a small white flower pinned at the right strap, and my shoes were (you guessed it) a mauve colour, three inches, and pointy toed with a little sparkly bow at the toe.

Hey, if nobody liked it, I would seriously kill someone.

We (Fred and I) entered the gym, clearly un-amazed at all the hard work that had been put into making the gym look presentable. Who could blame us? We were some of the people helping to put it together.

"So Daphne…" Fred began, clearly uncomfortable. I looked up at him through black outlined eyes and saw that his hands were fidgeting behind his back. Reaching one hand out, he held it out to me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked all gentlemanly. Rolling my eyes, I accepted.

Dances sure could change a boys' personality.

_**To forget the past – I think you get it by now.**_

"Daphne," Velma muttered to herself. She placed her hands on the windowsill and was about to call out of it, but stopped herself at the last minute.

"What am I doing? Daphne's desperate. She wants to see him," she thought aloud. "Daphne's a big girl. She's older than me, yet I act like her mother."

Velma turned away from the window, and jumped facedown on her bed, burying her face in one of the scratchy maroon pillows on the bed.

"How could someone have so much disrespect for life?" she murmured. "It's just not fair. Why does someone have to make such stupid decisions anyways?"

_Kitchen (Where else?)_

Shaggy took a huge bite out of his pickle sandwich and glanced at Scooby.

"You know Scoob, as much as we like hate to think about it, we're involved in this too," Shaggy said. Scooby nodded and stared down at his uneaten sandwich.

"Rot rungry," he muttered. _Translation: Not hungry._

Shaggy dropped his sandwich on the countertop in surprise. Since when was _Scooby Doo _not hungry.

"Are you like, feeling okay Scoob?"

Scooby nodded and turned away from Shaggy.

"Raggy," he said sadly, glancing up at Shaggy. Shaggy looked down at him, and his eyes widened.

"No Scooby, I like forbid you to do it," he commanded.

Scooby looked up at him with big sad puppy eyes.

"Rorry Raggy," he said sorrowfully and bounded out of the kitchen, leaving Shaggy staring at his retreating back, tears welling in his eyes.

"No Scoob," he whispered.

_Daphne_

After barely avoiding a collision with a large boulder, Daphne began to lose faith in herself. It was only until another large explosion rocked the ground, that she jumped up and stared determinedly at the large specks that were soldiers.

"I'm almost there Freddie," she whispered, a single tear falling down her face. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

She ran down the hill as fast as she could, pulling the woolly hood over her eyes.

"I'm almost there," she told herself quietly as she ran. Daphne looked up, and saw a large cloud a smoke hovering above the battlefield. Letting out a cry, she plopped down on the grass and buried her face in her hands.

"What am I doing here? I can't get through this without getting killed," she cried quietly. Without bothering to get up, Daphne sat there, wind blowing her hair in odd angles, and the sounds of faint weeping filling the sky.

* * *

**Polska – Yeah I updated. SO proud of myself. :)  
****  
Okay, sorry for updating late. But my memory of this dream was and still is slowly fading away…**

**But I remember most of it now. I might have to improvise though.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I DO NOT own Scooby Doo the characters from Scooby Doo. I do own everyone you haven't heard of though. Ya got all that?  
**

**See that pretty periwinkle button at the bottom of the page where it says 'submit review'? Click go please.**

**Thank you to Scooby Freak and HH-Dream Puppy and other for loving my story so much. –blushes profusely- **

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? You'll find out what Scooby is planning to do next chapter, and the dance will be next chapter as well. 'K?**

_**Let's go for 80 reviews.**_


	10. Chapter IX

**Nothing Can Keep Us Apart**

**Chapter Nine**

**Velma's POV**

As we descended down the steps to the gym, I held Shaggy's hand, wondering what possessed me to do so. We were friends, and nothing more. Why would I hold hands with the only person who ever sat with me at lunch and stood up for me whenever someone tried to break me down? I didn't really know, but that wasn't the night for me to find out. I had never been to a dance with someone before so I didn't know what it was like, but I wasn't going to spend it trying to figure out how my own mind worked.

When we reached the bottom, Shaggy let go of my hand and I turned to him in surprise. Poor Shaggy! He looked flustered and confused, as though trying to figure out what to do next.

"Uh, uh…want something to drink, Velma?" he asked, wringing his hands behind is back, thinking that I couldn't see them.

I nodded, happy that he asked. As much as it was cliché, nobody had ever offered to get me a drink before.

I was actually pretty positive about this night. The awards for Homecoming Queen, King, Prince and Princess were about to go underway. But I really wanted at least one dance with Shaggy before they did.

Oh my God.

Did I really just say that?

What was happening to me?

Shaggy was my best friend! The only friend that actually cared for me! I couldn't take that away. I couldn't start thinking about him as boyfriend material because, well, then I wouldn't have any friends. I hardly thought Fred and Daphne qualified as friends since they had their own. Who'd want to hang out with Hippie Kid and Captain Geek?

Finally, Shaggy came back, carrying two half-full cups of fruit punch. Of course. Like they'd really serve vodka at a High School dance. Too bad for those drunk-ie kids.

Right when Shaggy had come back, I saw Daphne and Fred step onto the floor at the same time. Typically, all eyes were on them. I could tell that nobody was really surprised to see the two most gorgeous, popular people at school at a dance together. In fact, it was kind of cliché if you really thought about it. Popular girl and popular boy start dating; popular girl and popular boy get married and have popular kids.

It's too bad something like that would never happen to me.

But I had to admit, Daphne looked really gorgeous. If only I could look like that.

Tough luck for me though.

"Uh, Velma?" Shaggy asked, interrupting my thoughts. "Do you want to, like, dance?"

Finally! My first dance with a _real _guy, if Shaggy qualified as real. He may not have put it very eloquently but who cared?

"I'd love to," I replied, smiling widely.

**Fred's POV**

People were staring…people were staring…people were staring…stop staring! Jeez, we're not _that _special.

Or maybe we were and I just didn't want to admit that we were. So what if we were popular. So what if I were a quarterback and Daphne was head cheerleader? It didn't really matter to us when we were together. I had dreamed of this moment ever since I had first laid eyes on her. Okay, so maybe I didn't really believe in "love at first sight" but this was a definite case.

I know I sound like I don't believe that Daphne loves me back, but deep down I can't help but feel that we were truly meant for each other, and not just because it's like an unwritten rule for cheerleaders and football players to go out. Even if Daphne were a chess geek, I think I would still love her. It's just that feeling, you know?

I took her hand and led her to the dance floor, feeling my cheeks turn red. I was about to dance with Daphne Blake, could you blame me for being embarrassed? But when she wrapped her arms around me neck and I placed my hands on her waist, everything seemed to 'click', and as we swayed gently to the music, it was as if Daphne and me were the only ones on the dance floor.

Yeah, I bet I sound cheesy, but when you really love someone, can you help it?

"So Daph, feeling any better?" I teased.

She giggled, and unwrapped one arm to push her hair back, then rewrapped it, sending a tingle down my spine.

"Yes, Freddie, but remind me never to trust you in a car again," she said, giggling a little.

I laughed. "For sure, Daphne, maybe we can walk next time."

Daphne blushed, her red-tinged cheeks suddenly matching her hair.

"Next time?"

"Sure, that is, if you agree to go out to dinner on, say, next Friday," I answered slyly.

"I see," she said. "I'd love to Fred, but you're a little unpredictable aren't you?"

"Maybe I am," I replied before carefully pushing back her hair, cupping her chin, and lifting it towards mine.

There was that tingle again.

**Shaggy's POV**

You know, I have no clue how to dance. So when I asked Velma to dance, I was like "What the hell, Shaggy, you don't even know how to dance." But there I was, awkwardly positioned in front of Velma, dancing closely to Fraphne. It was a good thing Velma had danced before, 'cause she was laughing and positioning my hands around her waist while placing her own hands on my shoulders.

"Don't feel so bad Shaggy, lots of guys can't dance," she reassured me. "Just sway back and forth, like them."

She pointed to Fraphne who were now locked in such a tight embrace you couldn't stick a pancake between them. Then they locked lips, which made it even more awkward.

"Are we, like, gonna have to do that?" I asked Velma teasingly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Not unless you want to," she replied laughing.

But what if I did want to?

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thought. Velma and I had been friends for so long, it was hard to think of her more than a friend. Sure she could've been more, but it was impossible, no matter how beautiful she looked.

Maybe I sound like I'd only date a girl for her looks. I wouldn't. Even if Velma were gorgeous like the cheerleaders, if she didn't have a personality beyond clothes, I would never consider liking her as more than a friend. I mean, it doesn't really matter. I'm Shaggy Rogers, I don't have very many friends, and no girl in their right mind would go for me.

Velma and I danced for the rest of the song, but by the time it was over, my cheeks were burning from embarrassment. I quietly told Velma I wanted something, and asked if she wanted anything, but instead of answering she gazed longingly at the dancing couples, most especially Fraphne. I could tell she wanted to dance again, but I couldn't.

I went off in search of something to drink when I ran into Fred's football friends, Carl and whoever else was there.

"Watch it," he snarled. The thing about this guy was that he was big and bulky and hardly good-looking and the only reason he was popular was because he was on the football team, and I was glad to see that he hadn't managed a date, even if he was a nominee for King.

"Like, sorry man," I muttered, trying to get by.

They wouldn't let me pass.

Shit.

**Daphne's POV**

Have you ever kissed somebody that sends tingles down your spine and it seems like you're the only two in the room? Have you ever kissed somebody that makes you feel like you're the most beautiful girl in the world? Fred Jones did kiss that good.

I was totally in love with this guy.

We kissed for the rest of the song, and when it was over, we finally pulled away. I glanced around quickly; casting dark looks at the people staring, like we were celebrities. Glancing back up at Fred, I smiled, and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Does this mean we're together now?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, I think it does," I whispered back.

We were together.

I could've stayed in that position forever, until I saw Velma standing alone by one of the white-clothed tables. She was staring at the dance floor like it was where she wanted to be most. I swivelled my direction to the opposite end of where she was standing and saw Shaggy having a chat with Fred's Football Friends.

Why couldn't they be nice for one night?

"Freddie, I think your friends are going to do something," I said.

Fred whirled around, forcing me to let go. He squinted in the direction of Shaggy, and frowned.

"Those guys are total assholes," he muttered before sprinting off.

I glanced in the direction of the commotion and decided not to get involved. Instead I wandered over to where Velma was standing. I stood in front of her with a big smile on my face.

"Hey, what's up Velma? Where's your date?" I asked innocently.

Velma glanced up at me, surprised.

"Oh, he went to get something to drink," she mumbled.

I faced the other way again, before turning back to Velma.

"Um, Velma, I think Shaggy might be in trouble."

Velma glanced to where I was pointing and gasped.

"What are they going to do?"

That was a good question. From where I was standing, I could see Shaggy standing there looking somewhat afraid, and Fred yelling at Carl, who was standing there with a big screen.

If he hurt Fred and Shaggy I would seriously murder that man.

That's when the first punch was landed.

_**Um, fast forward.**_

_Kitchen_

Shaggy was sitting at the kitchen counter, his head laid on his folded arms, when Velma burst through the door.

"Shaggy!" she cried, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw him. Rushing over, Velma shook him until he glanced up at him, his eyes red, and red-rimmed.

"What's wrong?" she exclaimed.

"Scoob's gone," he said solemnly.

Velma gasped. At least when Daphne left, Velma knew where she was going, but Scooby?

"Daphne's gone too," Velma added softly.

Shaggy stared up at her with hard eyes.

"I know, where do you think Scooby went?'" he answered flatly.

_Daphne_

Daphne felt a sudden rush of excitement tingle throughout her body. In a matter of minutes she would see Fred again, and nothing would excite her more. She was so close to the battlefield that the explosions sounded louder the nearer she walked and the ground shook more. She was about to take a step closer when something pawed at her leg. She was about to swat at it when it bounded in front of her.

"Scooby!" Daphne gasped. She wrapped her arms around the dog's thick neck and buried her face in its ears, happy to see him again.

"What are you doing here?"

"Raving roo," he barked quietly.

Daphne glanced up, watching blue-clad soldiers emerge from white tents. She bent down again.

"That's nice of you, Scooby, but you don't understand love. I _have _to see Freddie again," she told him softly.

Scooby wagged his tail sadly.

"Ri rum rith," he said. Daphne sighed.

"Okay Scooby, let's go find Fred."

_Fred_

Fred's group was off duty. Their enemies were pushed back enough that they didn't need to fight at the moment. He was spending most of the time hugging the photo of Daphne to his chest.

Fred lay on his back on his cot, staring up at the ceiling while pressing the picture frame to his chest. He was truly regretting his decision, when he heard a dog barking. Worried that a stray had somehow found its way onto the battlefield, Fred placed the photo back on his bedside table and slipped out of his tent.

That's when he saw them.

"Daphne?"

* * *

**Polska – I am so, so sorry. I was suffering from the worst writers block in the history of writers block. I haven't updated ANY of my stories in months. I couldn't even sit down and write a story for fun. And what's worse is that I had my English midterms coming up and I had no inspiration to write at all. (I got a hundred on it though. ;D)**

**You may ask, "Why is she updating if she has writers block?" I have no clue. I just feel bad and I don't want to lose my readers. This may not be the best chapter, but I did my best.**

**Sometimes I got ideas, but I had no idea how to put them down on paper. Well, I tried this time. So please enjoy chapter nine.**

_**Let's go for 100 reviews.**_

_**-**_

**Polska – Phew, it's late, but I told myself, 'I am not going to bed until I finish this.' And I finally did. Sorry for taking so long, hope you liked it. I would have to say this is my best chapter so far though, ha. I'll try to update this week; it's Spring Break, so lots of time. D**


	11. Chapter X

**Nothing Can Keep Us Apart**

**Chapter Ten**

**_Note:_ I'm sorry for not updating in, like, two years or so but I had put this story on an indefinite hiatus. But then I saw that I reached the 100 review plateau (for the first time ever) and I felt bad—my readers deserve so much more than this. This is definitely not my favourite story, and I doubt it ever will be again, but I'll keep trying, okay? My plot is shitty (seriously, war?) but there's nothing I can do about it except rewrite my chapters. Anyway, to all those people who still have this as one of their favourite stories, thank you very much. This chapter is for you.**

**

* * *

**

**Velma's POV**

"Oh my God!" I cried when Shaggy was knocked backwards by the force of Carl's punch. He stumbled backwards and clutched his cheek, his eyes closed shut. When he pulled his hand away from his cheek, I saw the blood smeared all over his pale hand, blood dripping slowly out of his nose and his eye slowly beginning to turn black. I wanted to go over there and slap that football player silly, but I knew there was no way I'd be able to.

Daphne grabbed my wrist and squeezed hard when Fred got involved. He placed his hand to Carl's thick chest and the other reached out to Shaggy. I felt my heartbeat slow down slightly—if Fred was drawn in, everything would _have _to be all right. _Everyone _listened to Fred Jones.

But Carl, he looked unnaturally angry. He was glaring at Shaggy with such intent hatred that it made me wince just looking at his facial expression. But for what did he have to be angry with Shaggy for? Their run-in was completely unintentional, and Shaggy seemed genuinely apologetic, even before he was punched.

Every little drop of blood that leaked out of his nose squeezed my chest and made my heart feel tight until I felt like I was going to explode. These feelings were abnormal for me and it hurt to even think that I could potentially lose my best friend over something as trivial as—dare I say—a harmless crush. I hoped it was harmless. I also hoped it wasn't a crush after all.

"Velma, are you okay?" Daphne murmured in my ear, her voice providing a sweet, concerned tone that, combined with my leaking heart, made me feel choked up, like I wanted to vomit.

And I did, all over the floor in front of us.

However nice she was, Daphne Blake did not do well with vomit. Her eyes crinkled with utter distaste and her brow furrowed in sync with her disgusted frown. She turned her head away, dropping my wrist from her grasp and taking a step back from the mess of bile on the floor. Those who had not been greedily watching the fight take place were now staring at me, their previous opinions of me being 'Captain Geek' dropping to something that would include vomit, or puke in the title. Needless to say, I would not be gaining any popularity points anytime soon, regardless of whom I was friends with.

I tried to ignore my throbbing heart in my ears by attempting to focus all my energies on the ongoing tension between Carl and Fred. They were glaring at each other as though daring the other to make the first move. Fred was popular but Carl was an ass—nobody ever messed with him. Nobody ever messed with someone who _survived _to be cruel.

And as he raised his fist again, the whole gym drew a collective breath. Because as much as everyone feared Carl, everyone loved Fred and nobody cared whether a stupid hippy kid got in the way.

I glanced at Daphne. She was positively white.

I turned my gaze to Shaggy. He was bleeding, and nobody cared.

I cared. I cared more than I should.

**Fred's POV**

"You think this is _funny_?" I hissed at him, watching his raised fist out of the corner of my eye. The minute he punched Shaggy I stepped in. I knew I could make him listen to me. I knew I had to make him listen to me.

"Faggot got in my way," Carl replied, his voice deep and monotone and his features set in stone. "I don't like when faggots get in my way. He needs to be taught to respect his superiors."

But he lowered his fist, probably because he knew the repercussions of what would happen if he harmed me—first he'd have hell to pay with Daphne, and then the rest of the school. I caught a glimpse of Shaggy as I turned my head slightly over my shoulder. He was clutching his nose in clear pain but nobody would help him.

I saw a few teachers scattered around but despite there being a student _bleeding_, they weren't doing anything. A few stepped forward when Carl raised his fist in my direction but they stopped when he lowered it. I guess they were as much afraid as him as everyone else was. I wasn't, but I wasn't everyone.

He wasn't that much taller than me—maybe six foot three to my six one—but his bulk and natural intimidation made him seem so much larger. I had to stop and constantly remind myself that _I _was Fred Jones and _I _probably had more power than he had and if it was my duty to step up against him when nobody else could—or would.

It was dragging, I knew—but time seemed to stand still around us. We didn't do anything except stare at each other. I wanted to punch him like he punched Shaggy but I knew that wouldn't help me at all—he was probably made of iron and then he wouldn't hesitate to harm me back.

I glanced at Daphne, who was standing with Velma. Velma had thrown up all over the floor and Daphne was now standing a little ways away, her hand over her mouth as if to prevent future gagging. Her eyes caught mine and she shook her head ever so slightly, turning her head around. I knew she didn't want me to fight. She didn't really want me to go and stand up for Shaggy either. Despite Velma and Shaggy now being added to our growing lists of friends, they weren't nearly at the top and Daphne still cared more about her own social circle than she did about them. She was too nice to reveal it, but I knew because I felt the same way.

We hung out with them enough to find a common likeness but they would never truly end up as our best friends. As much as I hated and despised Carl at that moment, he was still one of us and deep down I knew I belonged more on his side than I did Shaggy. After all, Fred Jones would have normally never ended up getting to know someone like Norville Rogers.

So I stepped away and shook my head. "Don't start a fight now, Carl, don't be a total ass."

And then he walked away without even another look at Shaggy or me. Everyone in the gym sighed in unison, as if they were disappointed that nothing exciting happened.

I took one look at Shaggy and frowned. "You should get that cleaned up."

And that was all I said before I walked away.

**Shaggy's POV**

I had never been in so much pain as I was right then and there. It was for two reasons: first, because, obviously, my nose was bleeding and swollen and I was pretty sure I had a black eye. But also because as much as I thought Fred Jones was my friend, I knew that he also wasn't, and the pain that came with that realization was nearly as blinding as the pain I was feeling on my face.

A teacher came to check me over and so did Velma, despite her little scene on the dance floor only moments ago—a janitor was mopping it up as though it was completely normal (which it probably was). She pressed a wad of paper towel to my nose and pressed down on the back of my head. She looked sickly pale but a bit of color was slowly making its way back to her cheeks.

Finally, when my nose stopped bleeding and the DJ had taken over the dance floor with an upbeat hip-hop song, she whacked me across the head and stomped on my foot. I let out a cry of both frustration and pain and rubbed the spot on my head where she had hit me.

"Like, what did you do that for?" I cried.

"Norville Rogers, don't _ever _do that again!" she yelled, propped her hands on her petite waist—she really was tiny, despite her protests that albeit she was five foot four, she was fat. And then she would compare herself to Daphne Blake (in my opinion, everyone was fat compared to her).

And then she hugged me and cried. Velma Dinkley was not an attractive crier. Snot bubbled out of her nose and her cheeks slowly stained red and the tears crusted at the corner of her mouth, but she was still beautiful to me, even if she was leaving stains on my suit.

She was beautiful because she was Velma Dinkley and she was my only friend and the only one who even bothered to see if I was okay. It didn't matter whether Fred Jones had stood up for me anymore. There ended up not being a fight and now he and Daphne were dancing blissfully on the dance floor as if nothing had ever happened.

I hugged her close to me, gripping her waist as she let out a tiny squeal of surprise. It felt good being this close to her—to be able to feel the warmth of her body against mine and the electric atmosphere between us that fuelled my decision to kiss her.

And I was so close to her mouth before she turned away and pressed her cheek against my shoulder.

"Just don't do anything, okay?" she whispered, closing her eyes. I nodded, pressing my lips shut as we began swaying to that old, annoying James Blunt song that always seemed to come on.

But even as he crowed that some person was beautiful, I had to agree with him. Because Velma was beautiful and she was beautiful because she didn't let anything ruin this moment. Because what had begun as the best night of my life, had slowly faded to the worst, and suddenly it was the best again.

**Daphne's POV**

My mother was, and remains, a snobby, social-climbing witch and I had always vowed to never let myself become like her. I loved her despite her faults but I never wanted to be what she is. So despite people like Lara always clinging to me and desperately trying to turn me into a mindless bitch, I stayed true to my personal oath and was never mean to anyone.

But it was nice being popular. It was nice being pretty and a cheerleader because everyone favoured me and as far as I knew I had never been truly, deeply hated in my life—because everyone knew that hating me was hating the hierarchy that placed me at the top. And you weren't allowed to hate the hierarchy.

I did genuinely like Velma and Shaggy but the truth was, they would never be a part of my circle and my true life. I enjoyed the movies, and the parties, and the clubs, and as much fun as I had with them, it felt as if I was leaving a part of myself behind. Because when I was my other half, there were better movies, better parties, and better clubs. And people like me thrived for everything better.

We _were _better. That much was inevitable.

But they did bring Fred and I together, which was more than I could say for my social half. And for that I couldn't butt them out of my life completely. As indirect as the matchmaking was, it happened and it happened with them. Everything happened with them. And so I needed them for more to happen.

I loved Fred more than I loved being friends—not only with them but also with anyone.

"What are you thinking?" Freddy murmured in my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin and sending tiny tingles up my spine. It was strange that we hadn't known each other very long and yet I was feeling as if I had been together with him for all eternity. But then I remembered that eternity didn't exist (according to the teachings of my mother) and I looked down at his chest, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm thinking…" I replied softly, "I'm thinking that I wished eternity existed."

Fred raised his eyebrows at me teasingly. "So philosophical, aren't we, Miss. Blake?"

I giggled delicately, pleased that he could make me feel so happy and gentle. I glanced over his shoulder at Velma and Shaggy, who, despite clearly being the oddest couple on the dance floor, were also swaying slowly to the music. And I looked back at Fred, straining hard so that, for at least this one night, eternity really did exist.

* * *

_Kitchen_

Shaggy was miserable. He sat on one side of the granite-topped counter, opposite Velma, who was staring anxiously out the window. What kind of poorly assembled military would place them in a 'secluded' house on a mountain above the battlefield itself? It was sick how badly she allowed fear and dread to manifest itself inside her heart.

But it was times like these where she questioned the gang's sanity. Shaggy was depressed and lonely; Daphne clearly was in no state of mind to do _anything_, let alone travel down a precarious mountain in search of her love; Scooby was a dog, but he too was struggling to help everyone cope; Fred was just an idiot, despite the majority of the gang's support; and Velma herself…well, she was probably insane just to question her own sanity.

Life was nice before corrupt governments decided to give into their own selfish demands and wage war on other corrupt governments who wanted the same thing. They continuously used propaganda to imbed fear in innocent civilians—but clearly Fred had been taken in by it the most. Why else would he be gone?

Velma knew this couldn't possibly be a _true _war. As far as she knew, the USA was the only country involved. That meant that this was some kind of civil war—which Velma found utterly ridiculous. Civil was supposed to mean polite. If it were polite, it wouldn't be a war. This whole thing was just one big oxymoron to her.

Every deep and poignant thought that welled up inside her threatened tears to form but they never did. She touched the skin beneath her eyes and frowned. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't cried in days. Was this how her body decided to react to everything that she _deserved _to cry about?

"Why do you look like you're going to cry, Velma?" Shaggy asked monotonously. He couldn't move from his spot. Every shift in his seat was only a painful reminder that Scooby wasn't there.

Velma looked at him. "Because I can't cry."

_Daphne_

Time passed in slow motion. She ran down the hill towards him, her arms outstretched in that ridiculously thick cloak, but it all seemed so slow and dramatic. Only when she reached his arms did time shift forward and become normal again. When they hugged, however, it seemed like an eternity before he left go.

Daphne remembered that she didn't believe in eternity.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled, pressing his arms tightly against his sides. Daphne noticed that he was wearing a soldier's uniform and it made her want to cry all over again. It reminded her that this reality and every passing moment they stood there, she realized he wasn't coming home anytime soon.

"Are you stupid? This is the most dangerous place you could ever go! Why the hell would you come here? You could get killed any second! Daphne, I swear to God…"

He was angry with her. She watched his mouth form words that she couldn't understand. All she wanted was to be with him. Why didn't he get that? It was almost like he didn't care enough to want to hold her anymore. She knew war would change him but she didn't understand why it had to happen so fast.

And then she fainted.

* * *

**Polska – best chapter I have ever written, hands down. It's three thirty AM and I am feeling so angst-y. I hope I still get reviews, even though it's been two years. Which, come on, is kind of funny. But I'm still not feeling this story, so it may or may not go back on hiatus, depending on how I feel in about a month or so.**

**Cheers.**


End file.
